Forgiven
by thehappydementor
Summary: this is a Lavender Brown songfic to the song 'Forgiven' by Alanis Morissette from her CD 'Jagged Little Pill'. I hope you enjoy it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I also don't own any Alanis Morissette songs, unfortunately. But I do love her music. I don't really know why I am writing this, no one reads them anyway.

'_So...look how far I've gotten...standing in the middle of a bloody war zone and all I can think about is what omen Parvati saw in my tea cup in Divination yesterday. I should be doing something, helping someone'_

Lavender Brown stood in the middle of the great hall, her robes bloody and torn, her hair wind blown and knotted.

This was not what she expected.

Hogwarts was their last line of defence, well apart from Harry Potter, but he wasn't anywhere near the great hall at the moment.

From what Lavender had heard, he was on the moving staircases with Neville Longbottom duelling with Bellatrix Lestrange.

For a moment her eyes unfocussed and everything was going in fast forward, except for her.

Just standing there, as still as a muggle painting as everything rushed past her.

_**You know how us catholic girls can be**_

_**We make for so much time a little too late**_

_**I never forgot it, confusing as it was**_

_**No fun with no guilt feelings**_

_**The sinners, the saviours, the loverless priests**_

_**I'll see you next Sunday**_

The words flowed easily from her mouth creating a vortex of sound through out the hall. Then everything became still, spells frozen in midair, death eaters, Phoenix agents and students were stationary, like the dead bodies that littered the floor.

Then as if someone had just pressed play and fast forward everything flew by her, like the traffic on a street.

**_We all had our reasons to be there _**she screamed at the rushing people, knowing they would not hear her.

_**We all had a thing or two to learn **_

**_We all needed something to cling to_** Lavender looked to the Ravenclaw table where Parvati's body lay motionless.

**_So we did _**she remembered that only a second ago she had been holding her hand.

Closing her eyes she remembered her holiday.

And the last day she had gone to church.

_**I sang Alleluia in the choir**_

_**I confessed my darkest deeds to an envious man**_

She looked over to Draco Malfoy; he was standing in front of his father, wand raised to attack.

_**My brothers they never went blind for what they did**_

_**But I may as well have**_

**_In the name of the father_** she placed her hand to her forehead,**_ the sceptic _**her left shoulder **_and the son_** her right shoulder, completing the cross.

A sad, tired smirk crossed her features as she raised her hand slightly

_**I had one more stupid question**_

Her arm fell uselessly to her side as the shouting and screaming got louder and the panic heightened.

_**We all had our reasons to be there**_

_**We all had a thing or two to learn **_

_**We all needed something to cling to**_

_**So we did**_

A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched Seamus Finnegan fall in slow motion stone faced and glassy eyed to the ground. The deadly green light casting a halo around his body.

_**What I learned I rejected but I believe again**_

_**I will suffer the consequences of this inquisition **_

_**If I jump in this fountain will I be forgiven?**_

She was crying now, the tears poured down her dirty and bloodied face as the song rang true in her ears.

_**We all had our reasons to be there**_

_**We all had a thing or two to learn **_

_**We all needed something to cling to**_

_**So we did**_

Everything became slow motion again as she watched Albus Dumbledore approach Harry Potter and _you-know-who_.

It was sad really, she didn't even have enough courage to say his real name.

_**We all had delusions in our head **_

_**We all had our minds made up for us **_

They nearly had had their minds made up for them when all the muggleborns were going to be sent home to their families. It was not something Lavender wanted to think about.

_**We had to believe in something **_

She cast a worriedsome glance and '_the boy who lived'_ they had put too much pressure on him. She suddenly felt very dejected. He had had to live up to that every day.

_**So we did**_

The last line floated away on the cold stale air as she watched the prophesied battle begin. She was so absorbed in watching, she didn't even feel it as the green light ripped through her body and she fell, cold, bloodied and useless to the ground.

Just another body to be added to the pile.

She was just another number to be written down, another nameless face, well at least professor Trelawney was right about something.

Maybe divination wasn't as useful as she'd thought?

A/N: hey guys! Did you like?!

Lavender Brown's Character has always intrigued me and I have read some really good fics with her in them.

Well for all you Lavender Brown Lovers out there I hope you enjoyed mine and the song I put in there. I hope you found it appropriate.

Thanks!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
